


Nothing Ever Lasts Forever

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kidnapping, M/M, Prompt Fill, matt is a prince, shiro is a guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:"shatt royalty au where shiro is matt's body guard and fails to sav e him ,," from vld-matt on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "shatt royalty au where shiro is matt's body guard and fails to sav e him ,,"
> 
> -from [vld-matt](http://vld-matt.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com).

The prince loved the events, the excitement that came along with balls. He loved the lights, the dancing, the laughter; he was always swept up in the feelings that carried the room. He danced with pretty woman after pretty woman as he danced down the aisles in the same predestined movements every man on the floor was taught from childhood. He like to throw out little flirty lines, like  _ your hair smells amazing _ or  _ I have yet to see eyes as stunning as yours _ , leaving the ladies of the court giggling as he laughed and switched partners once again, moving down the line and making every single one blush.

By the time the dance was over, Matt was flushed himself. Laughing, he joined the man standing on the edge of the room with a military posture, arm held behind his back and feet should width apart. He wore a fond smile on his scarred face.

"Have fun, my prince?" He asked.

Matt smiled right back. "Significantly less fun without you."

Matt spent a few moments with his bodyguard before spinning back into the crowd.

* * *

 

He leaned on Shiro after the party, walking through the dark courtyard. It was a familiar feeling to both of them. Drunk Matt and put upon Shiro carrying the entire weight of the useless prince.

"Di’ you  _ see  _ her dress, Shiro?" Matt slurred.

"I did, my prince." Shiro sighed.

"It was  _ so  _ sparkly. It should be illegal to make it so sparkly," he continued, "when I'm the king, I'm 'onna make it illegal to be  _ so  _ sparkly."

Shiro laughed. "I can't wait."

Matt looked up at his savior through the dark of his lashes as they made it back to his room through the warm night.

"You'll still be with me then, right?" He spoke with a moment of lucidity.

Shiro looked down at the man, starlight caught in his golden eyes.

"Always."

The rest of their travel was spent in companionable silence. They were almost there, to the other side of the empty courtyard to the other wing of the palace, where they would go up four flights of stairs and blessfully sleep.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, taller than even Shiro was. His face was covered in the shadow of his hood.

Shiro tensed, pushing the prince behind him as he drew his own sword with his clumsy left hand. He held it out in front of him as his right foot slid back. The figure did not move.

Shiro growled. "Who are you?"

The man laughed and pushed back the hood.

Shiro's heart leapt in his chest as his body started shaking with the tension.

_ Sendak _ .

Matt, standing behind his lifelong guard, noticed the change. He held the taller man's shoulder in a silent show of support.

Sendak smiled.

"Long time, Champion. How's the arm?"

The stump of Shiro's right arm hung uselessly at his side. He sneered.

Sendak cackled. "Look at the crippled little puppy, trying to intimidate me."

"You need to leave," Shiro's voice was low in his throat, strained and tense.

Sendak took a step forward and Shiro responded by taking a step back, pushing Matt with him.

"Give me the prince and you can keep your  _ other  _ arm."

Matt's eyes widened as he realized who they were facing, Shiro shivering under his touch.

"I will protect my prince until the day I die." Shiro swallowed, determination etched into his face.

Sendak's smirk only grew as he pulled his own sword. "If you want that day to be today, I'm all for it."

Shiro's eyes widened, then squinted imperceptibly as he whispered to Matt, " _ Run. _ "

That was all that Matt could take.

"Wait!" he shouted into the tense air, his turn to protect Shiro. Both men straightened from their battle positions in surprise.

Matt breathed, calming his racing heart, before meeting Sendak's frigid eyes.

"You only want me, right?"

"Matt,  _ no _ ." Shiro whispered.

Sendak nodded and brought his sword to rest by his side.

"Take me and leave him alone."

"Matt, you can't do thi—"

"Let the prince make his own decisions." Sendak interrupted, leering at Matt.

Matt stepped away from his lifelong friend, guard, and probably soulmate, turning around to meet gray eyes with golden. Shiro's face was stuck in shock. Matt's smile was forced as he turned back to Sendak, revealing his wrists to the man.

They were tied tightly with rough rope, burning into Matt's skin. Shiro could only watch as the man he was sworn to protect, who he would happily die for, who was probably soulmate, was led away.

Matt wasn't there to see Shiro grip his sword until his knuckles turned white. He wasn't there as Shiro broke down, wailing into the night with everything he had. He wasn't there to see Shiro stand up, tears streaming down his face, and whisper, " _ I promise I will find you,"  _ to ears that were already too far away to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill:
> 
> "ROYALTY AU OH MY GOD. I LOVE. could I have a continuation, either with Matt adjusting to captivity or else with Pidge and Shiro trying to figure out what to do?" from andriseup on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ROYALTY AU OH MY GOD. I LOVE. could I have a continuation, either with Matt adjusting to captivity or else with Pidge and Shiro trying to figure out what to do?" 
> 
> -from [andriseup](http://andriseup.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com).

The bars were pockmarked with rust, rough against the pads of his soft fingers. They never really touched much other than silks and polished silver and he ran his hands up and down the bars of the jail cell in fascination, loving the ridges digging into his sensitive fingertips, gentle but complex.

The room itself was small, most of its space made up of depth, which wasn’t saying much. It was maybe four feet wide and eight feet long, most of the width being taken up by a small cot, the one Matt sat on now, staring at the damp stone wall in front of him and grounding himself with the texture of the bars. It was cold, but not teeth-chattering cold. He kind of wished it was colder, some sort of feeling he could just fall into as opposed to this minor discomfort, just tickling the back of his mind at all times.

He wonders if this is what it was like for Shiro. He didn’t think so. Even as a prisoner, royalty was always treated better. This wasn’t  _ awful _ , per se, just boring. The food was bad, the cot was stiff, and the blanket was scratchy, but he was alive and unharmed.

Matt’s face puckered. Much better than Shiro’s stay.

He didn’t know much about Shiro’s time with the Galra. He only remembered the servant boy turned knight from before the war, and the man that returned after. He knew the name  _ Sendak _ from Shiro’s nightmares, the sound emanating from the guard’s chamber just beside his own room.

His journey with Sendak had been silent as he rode on the back of the horse, hands tied. He’d had so many questions he wanted to ask, but the memory of the man’s malicious grin and vile scars kept Matt quiet.

All he could do was stare at the dark stone, watching a droplet of scummy water slowly track down the wall, and wonder.

* * *

 

Shiro paced in the king’s throne room after notifying the nearest page boy that he had urgent news. He kept going over it in his head, how to tell his story, how to somehow  _ explain  _ what happened, that Matt sacrificed himself so Shiro could stay safe.

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek.  _ I should have stopped him, it should have been me, he should have let me die, god, I wish I was dead, he’s so much more im— _

“You’re going to wear a trench into the floor if you keep pacing like that, Shiro,” the king’s voice broke through Shiro’s internal monologue and immediately, out of reflex, he fell to one knee, bowing his head.

The king laughed and Shiro winced.  _ He had no idea. _

“Stand up, Shiro. I’ve been telling you for years, I’ve known you since you were a boy. Stand up.”

Shiro complied to his king but kept his head bowed.

Sam saw his discomfort and let the amusement fall him his face as he watched the knight shift from foot to foot.

“What happened, Shiro.”

Shiro clenched his fist and took a breath, catching the king’s eye as he spoke.

“The Galra have Matt.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he took a step towards Shiro, who looked right back at the ground, apparently fascinated by a small imperfection in the stone floor.

“Shiro,” Sam began, voice gentle, “how did this happen.”

Shiro shook his head, “I—” he began, shaking. “He wouldn’t run. I was ready to fight, to give him time to find someone else to protect him, but… he wouldn’t let me. He gave himself up.”

Shiro looked up, grey eyes shining.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry, I didn’t know how to stop him, and Sendak—” 

“Shiro,” Sam began.

“—I would die for Matt, you know that, my king tell me you know—”

“Shiro!” and Shiro went quiet.

Sam was rigid on the raised platform that held the stone. He took the few steps down to stand in front of the young knight, quivering and chewing on his lip. Sam laid his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, bringing his head down just a touch to catch his eyes.

“We’re going to get him back, I promise.”

Shiro’s shoulders fell.

“You aren’t going to punish me?” he whispered.

Sam shook his head, “Of course not, Shiro, I’m proud of both you and Matt. You  _ know  _ you’re a son to me, I don’t want you to die for anyone.”

Shiro nodded.

“We’re going to get him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Let me know if you're into this AU! I kind of want to make it into a longfic. Please stop me


End file.
